Don't Stop Believing
by Kelster Smelster
Summary: They meet at the train station. Bella's little girl, runs into him knocking his things out of his hand. Nor Edward and Bella can stop thinking about the other after they meet. But at a important Banquet Party for Cullen Meds. Inc. They meet again.
1. Characters and Bios

**Summary: **They meet at the train station. Bella's little girl, runs into him knocking his things out of his hand. Nor Edward and Bella can stop thinking about the other after they meet. But at a important Banquet Party for Cullen Meds. Inc. They meet again. See the love and romance as they get to know each other.

* * *

_**Edward Cullen**_

**Age:** 24

**Birthday:** June 20th, 1985

Works at Cullen Med. Inc.

Carlisle is the founder.

Successful, but slightly unhappy...

* * *

_**Bella Marie Swan**_

**Age:** 19

Birthday: September 13th, 1990

James Colley is father of Madison

Bella works at her own cake shop.

Bake Shop Name: Piece of Cake

* * *

_**Madison Marie Swan**_

**Age:** 2 years old

Daughter of Bella and James.

**Birthday:** April 11th, 2007; 2 years old

Is in daycare; Kindercare

* * *

_**Jacob Swan**_

**Age:** 24

**Birthday:** July 3rd, 1985

Works in the same company and building, and floor as Edward. Their good friends.

He'll start dating Leah.

* * *

_**Emmett Cullen**_

**Age:** 25

**Birthday:** March 3rd, 1984

Also works at Cullen Meds. Inc. part time. He also coaches 'Little League'. And tests video games. So Emmett worthy I think. lol

* * *

_**Jasper Hale**_

**Age:** 24

**Birthday:** January 19th, 1985

Works at NAC Architecture

* * *

_**Rosalie Hale**_

**Age:** 23

**Birthday: **May 2nd, 1986

Co-owns Clothing store with Alice

* * *

_**Alice Cullen**_

**Age:** 20

**Birthday:** July 23rd, 1989

Own's her own clothing store.

**Store Name:** Mischief Inc.

* * *

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

**Age:** 47

President of Cullen Medical Inc. also a doctor, but doesn't do that much.

* * *

_**Esme Cullen**_

**Age:** 46

Stay at home wife

Interior Designer on spare time, Helps out with paper work at Cullen Med Inc.

* * *

_**Charlie Swan**_

**Age:** 47

Wife walked out after Bella was born. Never heard of or seen again.

Chief of Police at Seattle Police Department

* * *

**_Angela Weber_**

**Age: **20

Works at Kindercare. Her mother, Mrs. Weber, owns it.

Good friends with Bela.

* * *

_**Ben Cheney**_

**Age:** 21

Works at Studio Mechanics in Seattle, one of the top Mechanics there.

Good friends with Angela and Bella. (Can you see where this is going with Angela?) ;)

* * *

**_Mrs. Anne Weber_**

**Age: **48

Owns Kindercare.

* * *

_Authors note: So there's all the characters. Some of the career paths (mainly Emmett) might change. I'm not quite sure. =/_


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Ok, I've had 2 other fanfictions before, but I deleted them, they weren't Twilight, but I just wasn't feeling is my first Twilight fanfiction, so give me a chance! I'll update as much as I can!! I promise! _

_I do not own twilight, or anything else, except for Madison Marie Swan, because I made her up :P_

_Character Bios are in the first "chapter" of some sort. I'll have Chapter 2 up as soon as possible! All Characters are on my profile._

_Some of them are the same as in the movie, but only about 3, I think?_

_So go check them out. (:_

_THANK YOU!_

_**Add On: **Just so everyone knows, I usually don't explain what they're wearing, but I ALWAYS have what they where for every chapter, (Unless the next chapter is the same chapter as the last chapter in a different POV. lol). Getting outfits for the characters is my favorite part of writing fanfics. lmao. I'm a nerd. So ANYWAYS! Check it out! (:_

_Also! I'm setting a goal for myself to get AT LEAST 2 chapters a month, maybe more. Depending on how busy I am. I'm looking for a job and stuff right now, along with school. So Give me time! Don't get frusterated with me, the more frusterated my readers get, the more frusterated I get, and then the chapter may never come. lol. So with that being said, if I do by chance start getting writers block, I REALLY do love ideas. So don't be shy. I take ALL ideas into consideration. :)_

_About the story, I got the idea from the song 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey, but after I started writing out all the character bios and ideas and stuff, it all kind of took a different direction. lol. Look up that song, my favorite version is the "Glee" version. But I love it either way.  
_

_I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

__**Chapter 1

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

"Madison Marie Swan!" came a scream. Along with some giggling.

"Madison! Get back here right now!"

It's just one of those days, where your so late, that you can't deal with this right now. It doesn't matter who is staring, and thinking your a horrible parent, for not being able to take care of your child, or watch her for that matter. Don't care of they think your a lunatic screaming like a crazy lady who hasn't had her meds in a weeks, through a subway station. Nope. None of that matter. What does matter is the cute, but ornery little brown headed girl, whom is running away from you because she's "bored" of waiting for the sub to come.

"Madison, stop running right now!"

Just as those words left my mouth, I heard a skid, a thud, and then what sounded like a book dropping to the ground. Then the thing that stabbed me in the heart every time. The choke you hear, right before... and cue the hysteric crying. What I didn't expect to hear, right before I turned the corner, was a husky voice.

"Oh god! Sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't see you...!"

As I turned the corner I was stunned to see one of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen in my entire life.

His hair was long just a few centimeters past his ears, it was messy, but well kept. His eyes were a piercing green color. He was at least 6'2" and could tell that he had a muscled, fabulous body underneath his crisp, black, Armani Suit (On Profile).

After snapping out of my daze, I gasped and looked to my daughter laying on the concret ground of the dirty sub station.

"Madison!"

I ran over to her picking her up and pulling her to stand in front of me. She had a small scruff on her chin, which was trembling as she tried to stop crying, and her eyes were surrounded by red, and swollen, as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh baby. I told you not to run from me. This wouldn't of happen, if you had listened, would it of?" I asked as I grabbed my bag that was hanging over my shoulder and pulled it in front of me, pulling out a small make up bag that I turned into my "First Aid Kit".

Unzipping it, I pulled out a 'Hello Kitty' Band aid and some disinfecting towelettes. Totally forgetting about the man standing there watching us interact. I ripped the towelette open and rubbed gently on the scratch on her chin, kissing her nose as I did, before putting it the trash in my purse and ripping open the band aid and sticking it on, before also kissing the band aid.

"There," I stated putting everything back in my bag. "Is that better?"

She sniffled, nodding, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes, with the back of her sweatered arms, before looking up at the man.

"I'm so sorry miss. I didn't even see here, I was looking at the times of the subs. I'm so sorry." I looked up at him and smiled.

"It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault. She's a firecracker. Very energetic." I said as I grabbed her hand.

Then leaned down to pick up his brief case, which I'm guessing was what the book sound was, before handing it to him.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Your welcome." I smiled a small smile. "Well...We better get going. I'm terribly sorry about this, I hope we didn't make you late."

He smiled back, "Oh no, it's fine. I just need to watch out where I'm going. Sometimes I forget that there's cute little girls that could be running around." He chuckled lightly and I laughed also. Before he leaned down and rubbed Madi's chin softly.

"You watch out, you hear? Don't run away from your mommy anymore. You'll worry her." he smiled. And Madison nodded shyly before looking up at me.

"Sowwy, mommy..." I smiled.

"It's okay honey, you just need to be careful."

He stood up and stuck his hand out to me, a crooked smile on his face. "I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen."

I smiled back, and put my hand in his, gasping lightly under my breath at how warm and soft his hand was, and the electric current that went between us.

"Bella Swan. And this is Madison Swan." I motioned after letting go of his hand toward her, the sooner I let go of his hand, the sooner, I would stop feeling the need to ravage him.

He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but before he could, my cell phone started ringing. I grabbed it out of my pocked and looked at the caller ID. "Piece of Cake" was flashing on the screen. I looked up at him wearily, not wanting to say good bye. I swear he looked just about the same as I did.

He waved smally, before ruffling Madison's hair and walking away, looking back at us once before disappearing in the crowd. I sighed and pressed talk on my Apple iPhone 3GS, before putting it to my ear.

"Hello...? Yeah. I'm sorry, we had some mishaps in the station, I'll be there as soon as I drop Madison off...Yes I know we have a lot to do today, I'm sorry. Go ahead and get started on the fondant, and get it to the colors we need for the 'Sweet 16 Cake' for Savannah, I'll be there before you even get done....Okay bye." I hit the end button before looking down at Madison.

"Come on booger. We're very very late." I tugged on her hand lightly before heading the direction we came from. Looking back once to see if I could catch a glimpse of Edward Cullen. But saw nothing.

I hope I can meet him again sometime...

* * *

_Ending Author Note: I have no idea if Seattle (That's where this is based) has a subway. But it does in here. Lol._

_Hope you enjoyed, Review and Alert! Give me some ideas! I love it!_

_Outfits and Characters are up. ALL my characers except for 2 are different then the people from the movie. So go look. (:_

_Until next time!  
_


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Edward might seem a little boring in this chapter. I'm just trying to show how unhappy he is until he meets Bella when they start actually seeing each other. I've been asked by someone why Edward is unhappy with life. And the only reason I can give is because, everyone goes through that time in life when they're successful and everything, but they don't' have anyone to share it with, and they want to share it with someone. They also go through times when nothing feels right to them. This is what Edward is going through right now. But he will get better. I promise.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2: EPOV**

I was awoke from my dreamless sleep by my annoying alarm going off, loud static of the broken radio, sounding blatantly through my big room. I made a mental note to remember to go buy a new one as soon as possible. Looking over I saw it was 5 am. Throwing my arm over my eyes and sighing loudly, laying there for a moment to gather myself, before throwing the thin sheet off my body and scooting to the edge of the bed.

Rubbing my face and sighing yet again, I stood up and went to the bathroom to do my regular morning routine. Then took a long hot shower, and brushed my teeth. Leaving my hair as it usually is, towel dried. Coming out of the bathroom I noticed it was 6:15. Glad I woke up early this morning. I need that long shower.

I walked into my closet and grabbed a black Aramani Suit and Gucci Dress Shoes. Before putting them on. Then walking out of the room to get some coffee. After all that's said and done. It's time to leave.

I felt like walking today, so I walked the few blocks to the subway station. I wasn't paying much attention. Trying to remember everything for the meeting today, and go over my mental check list of what Papers I had in my briefcase that I hadn't finished yet.

Amongst the talking, and murmuring of people scurrying to work, I could hear giggling and yelling, although it didn't faze me. Looking up, I looked around to see if I could find the source of the noise, but no avail. As I bowed my head back down to look at my briefcase, finishing up my thought process, I felt something crash into my legs, making me fall back a step and drop my brief case.

After I processed what just happened I looked down upon hearing a choke, a small pause then a sniffle, and then crying, I saw a adorable little girl, from what I could see of her soft brown hair, lying face down, tear spots forming on the concrete ground of the subway.

"Oh god! Sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't see you...!" I said horrified. I hate it when kids cry, especially little girls. It tears me apart.

Just as I was going to bend down to pick her up and make sure she was ok, I heard a voice that sounded like bells.

"Madison!"

Looking up astonished, I saw something that left me breathless. She's was beautiful. God, was she beautiful... She was perfect... Her flawless face, no make up but maybe some eye liner and mascara, to her gorgeous, dark brown, mid back length, hair that make me want to run my fingers through it. Jesus, God almighty, thank you, this must be my angel I've been praying for...

The voice of said Angel brought me back to the land of the living by running up to the littler girl, whom I now knew was Madison.

"Oh baby. I told you not to run from me. This wouldn't of happen, if you had listened, would it of?" she said while she reached into her blue over the shoulder bag with panda's all over it, pulling out a small bag, and grabbing a band aid. Aiding to her little sister... No... Daughter? I couldn't tell, I'm sure it was her daughter though, they looked so much alike.

As she wiped the cut, that I hadn't noticed until now, with a small white wet wipe, of some sort, I was going over trying to think of what to say. When the beautiful women kissed Madison's nose, my heart swelled for some reason, I couldn't figure out why.

Her lips were moving although I couldn't for the life of me, pay attention to what was being said. Although I think she asked if she was okay, finally, while I gathered up the courage to say something, it finally came out.

"I'm so sorry miss. I didn't even see her, I was looking at the times of the subs. I'm so sorry." I stammered nervously. Oh lord. First I trying and trample her daughter, and now I look like a dumb ass. Great Cullen. Really awesome.

She smiled at me, which made my heart accelerate a bit, why was my body reacting like this?!

"It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault. She's a firecracker. Very energetic." She said as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder and grabbed Madison's hand.

As I was to busy staring at her, she bent down to pick up my fallen briefcase. Then handed it to me.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She smiled before continuing, "Well...We better get going. I'm terribly sorry about this, I hope we didn't make you late."

I smiled back; "Oh no, it's fine. I just need to watch out where I'm going. Sometimes I forget that there's cute little girls that could be running around." I said, before kneeling down and rubbing Madison's chin.

"You watch out, you hear? Don't run away from your mommy anymore. You'll worry her." I looked up at her and smiled slightly, before looking back to her, she nodded, looking up at her mother.

"Sowwy, mommy..." she smiled at her.

"It's okay honey, you just need to be careful."

I stood up and stuck my hand out, giving a famous Cullen smile, "I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen."

She smiled back and put her hand in mine, my heart rate picked up again at the wonderful shock I felt when touching her.

"Bella Swan. And this is Madison." she let go of my hand and motioned toward Madison.

I opened my mouth, going to respond, but a ringing inturupted me, Bella looked up at me as if to say, 'I need to take this', I smiled in understand, waving slightly, before ruffling Madison's hair and walking away. Looking back, before heading in the sea of people.

Oh man. Now I won't be able to concentrate at work... Until we meet again Bella Swan...

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So there's Chapter 3, much longer, next chapter more characters will be coming in! I promise!! (:_

_I'll update soon!_

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE CHARACTERS AND OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE! ****(:**


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Picking Madi up off the sub seats. I situated her on my hips so I could rush the the station and not worry about her falling for the second time today. We were so so late! Although I wouldn't have minded staying a little bit longer with the detour of "Tall, bronze, and gorgeous". Aha. I made a funny... Wait... Stop thinking about that, your in a rush remember.

Finally getting out from under the Seattle city I turned to the left and started walking. Madi was going on about what she hoped to do today in school. I "Hmm'd" and "Mmhm'd" when I felt it was necessary. After walking a few blocks down 8th Avenue, we came to the green building that read, 'Mother's Place Child Care'. Setting Madi down and handing her her backpack with all her spare clothes and such, I grabbed her hand and opened the door, emitting a small 'ding' through the front room. Angela looked up from her desk, smiling as always.

She was so gorgeous. Long black wavy hair. Big brown eyes. Petite in the right way. Smiling back and sighing I spoke;

"Hey Ang! I'm sorry! We're so late. We woke up late and then breakfast, and then we had some problems at the Sub Station." sighing again, trying to keep the Subway God from my thoughts, I kept on, "Anyway I gotta head out, we have a lot to do today. Sweet 16 cake that is needed today, and we haven't put the fondant on yet."

Angela smiled brightly again, standing up and coming around the desk.

"Good morning Madi! Why don't you go put your stuff in your cubi and get to your table. I think they've already started the activities for today." She said, bending down and hugging Madi real quick.

Madi smiled at Angela and nodded before she looked up at me, "Bye momma. Wuv you."

I smiled and bent down and kissed her forehead. "Bye sweetie, have a good day. Be good. I'll see you at 5:30."

She smiled and ran off through the door at the other end of the room.

"So Ben and I were wondering if you and Madi wanted to have dinner with us. On Friday?" Angela asked after she left the room.

"Oh, uh. I don't know, Jake wanted me to go to this thing with him, but I don't remember when it was, I'll call him tonight and then let you know tomorrow, or tonight if we talk. And I don't know if Madison will come, James might have her this weekend. But that's never set and stone. So I'll have to call him this weekend too. Sound good?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. Invite Jake too, if you can do it anyway." She laughed under her breath to herself.

I smiled and nodded, "Of course! But I really need to go or my crew is going to flip some cupcakes, if you know what I mean." Angela laughed, nodding. "See ya at 5:30!"

Angela smiled and waved as I walked out of the building, turning. Lucky me, 'Piece of Cake' was only one block and around the corner. Works out pretty well, don't you think? I always thought so. Turning the corner I saw my second love in my life. My bakery. We were one of the top bakeries in Seattle. Which is good, but really stressful. I'm actually really lucky to even have this. I mean. I'm only 19! It was actually my Grandmothers. But she passed away when I was 16 and left it to me. I got it when I was 18. And went to culinary school, but graduated really early, seeing as I worked with my grandmother since I was 12, helped her back since before that. I'm very thankful for my life. I don't complain.

Walking into the shop, waving and saying good morning, at the couple sitting on the one table outside, sharing a cupcake and drinking some coffee. To say it was a little crazy inside was an understatement. Going behind the counter and maneuvering through the workers, smiling and wishing them a good morning, putting my things under the counter. Before heading up the stairs to the work area.

"Hey everyone! I know I'm late! I'm sorry!!" They all said hey, before I walked over to the table where they were working on the Sweet 16 cake. "Oh good, you got the fondant rolled out! Thanks Mike, you saved me yet again." Mike nodded at me.

"No problem-o boss lady." He smiled, before Jane and Demetri walked over with the 3 cakes. For the fondant to be put on.

"Thanks guys. So, this Sweet 16 cake is actually pretty simple. But the main thing that may take a little time, is Jane, I need you to cut out some red and black stars, maybe... About 20...21 of them? The top and bottom of the cake are gonna be white and black zebra print, and the middle is just red. For the border of all 3 cakes is balls of black, white, and red, fondant. Savannah is a pretty simple girl. I like it. So Jane if you could get started on those stars, that'd be great. Demetri and Mike, go help some other people. I can do the fondant, that's the easy part." They all nodded and headed off to do what they were supposed to.

I first cut the black fondant to various different shapes of strips for the zebra print. After that was finished I put butter cream frosting over the cakes, to hold the fondant, before slowly setting the fondant down on the first cake and smoothing it out, then doing the same to the other two. Then slowly started sticking the black stripes onto the white cakes. After that was done I set the cakes onto each other, making sure they were on the stand right. Situating them perfectly, then got the extra fondant and started rolling them. I was gonna need at least 80 of them, maybe more.

When I got all that done, I started working on something else until Jane had the stars done. About 20 minutes later, Jane came over with a tray full of the stars. Smiling brightly and grabbed them, "Thanks Jane."

"Sure sure!" she smiled before walking back over to her station and doing whatever else she needed. While I started putting the stars into the cake where I thought they should be. I smiled while wiping my hands on my apron and admiring the work.

"Looks good Bella!" Mike said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Mike. Wanna help me get in the fridge so the fondant doesn't start falling?" He nodded and helped. After we got that done, I started doing whatever else was to be done. Cupcakes. A few small birthday cakes. So on and so fourth. At one point during the day I went down stairs and helped behind the counter and all that.

When 5:30 rolled around, I was ready to get Madison, get some dinner, because I didn't feel like cooking tonight, and go home. I have calls to make too. Walking into the daycare, I saw Madi sitting at a table in the front room with Mrs. Weber.

"Hi Anne!" I smiled. She was such a nice women. So generous and sweet. If it wasn't for her, Madi would have to come be bored for an hour at the cake shop, although the times she does come to the shop, and I let her decorate a cupcake for James, Angela, or Anne.

"Good evening Bella." She replied, before telling Madison to go get her jacket and backpack. "She has a few colorings and activities we did today in her bag. No important papers for her today."

"Okay, sounds good. Was she good today?" By now Madison had come running back and was smiling widely at me, handing me her bag and jacket, as I helped her put it on.

"An angel as always, Bella, you should know better then to ask." She smiled warmly and I returned it.

"Of course she is here... Well we need to go get some dinner, I'm not gonna cook tonight. See you in the morning Anne." She smiled and waved as I took Madi's hand and we walked out of the door.

"What do you want for Dinner sweet cheeks?" I asked Madison teasingly. Which she giggled in response.

Putting a finger to her chin and 'Hmming' she then looked up, "Happy Meal!" she yelled cheerfully. There was a McDonald's on our way home. Seemed better than anything I guess. I usually don't eat there. The food is so fake.

"McDonald's it is little lady!" After getting our food and eating there, Madison played in the ball pit there, for about 20 minutes, before we left for the sub station, being there made me think of Edward... But I quickly pushed that out of my mind. When we finally got home, Madison went to watch cartoons, The Power Puff Girls, were on. I went to the kitchen to make my phone calls.

Just as I picked up the phone it rang, it was James. James and I used to fight all the time, and I do mean a lot. It was really hard, when I found out I was pregnant with Madison, I also found out that he was cheating on me with Victoria, they just got married almost a year ago.

I was in High school when I met James, and he was in college. We started dating when I was 16. Started having sex when I was 17, and then Madison happened. We get along now because I don't love him anymore, and mostly for the sake of Madison.

"Hello James, how has your day been." I said into the phone as I absentmindedly went through the mail.

"Hey Bella. My days been good. How about you. How's the shop?" he asked politly.

"My days been great, the shop is great, but hey, I was wondering, before I forget, Are you taking Madison this weekend?"

"Yeah, that's why I was calling, I was gonna see if it was alright if I picked her up from day care early Friday? Vick and I were thinking of taking her to the zoo before it gets to cold? If that's okay?"

"It's alright with me but you'll have to ask your daughter." Pulling the receiver away from my ear I cupped my hand over the mouth, "Madison! You dad's on the phone." I heard a "Daddy!" and scrambling of feet, before she was in front of me taking the phone away.

"Hi daddy!... Yeah!!.... The zwoo!?...Yes pwease!" I smiled picking up the mail and reading the bill. "Okay, wubb you daddy, herew's mommy." I took the phone from her and put it to my ear.

"So I take it that's a yes?" I said laughing.

"Yup, so I'll talk to you later. Have a good night Bella."

"You too James, goodnight." CLICK. I put the phone back on the receiver before making the rest of my calls after finishing the letter. The ball thing, was this weekend with Jake, so I called Ang and told her that we couldn't, and chated with her for a few minutes, before finishing up, looking at the clock I saw it was almost 9. Going to the living room and sat with Madison and watched cartoons with her before I knew it, it was 9:30.

"Madi, baby, it's time for bed." She groaned. But stood up.

"Otay mommy..." I turned off the tv and the lights except the kitchen oven light, and we walked down the hall to her room, pulling out some pink moose PJ's we put them on her, before I tucked her in and kissed her good night, and turning out he light, leaving the door open of course, I left.

Getting to my room and pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail. Before going to my dresser and pulling out, a Dark Navy Blue cami and some blue boy shorts and putting them on for PJ's. (Both outfits on profile). Before laying down and slowly falling asleep. The last picture that popped into my head, was the man of my dreams, from the subway. Please let me see him again...


	5. Brain Fart Afghanistan Swine Flu

**Okay... This isn't an update... But I do have an excuse. A few actually.**

**I started updating last week. But then I got a small brain fart.**

**And THEN! My friend, Will, came back from Cali for a week and a half before he leaves for Afghanistan. So I've been hanging out with him and his wife and a few other friends. So I'm terribly sorry.**

**I'll try and update as much as I can.**

**I'm sick, might possibly have N1H1, or the swine flu. So if I'm not sleeping, I'll try and update.**

**I'm so so sorry guys!! I promise the next chapter will be very long! Which is one of the reason's its taking so long! I'M SORRY!!**

**Thanks for the support.**

**If you have any ideas please let me know. Brain fart is still there a little. Lol.**

**Thanks (:**


	6. Chapter 4: The Ball

**Chapter 4**

** _Sorry it took so long, I've been sick and busy lately. So so so so so so so sorry!!!_**

_**But to make it up to you, I skiped the rest of the week, and we're to the ball!! And you know what happens at the ball right?! **_

_**I'm going to start putting songs that go along with the chapter, if they're are any that I can think of. So be looking out for those, because if there, they're songs you'll never get out of your head. lol**_

**_YEP! They meet again! Finally! I was going to make a few more chapters in between, but I can't contain it any longer!! _**D:

_**DON'T FORGET THAT ALL OUTFITS, BULDINGS, THINGS, ANYTHING OF THAT SORT MENTIONED IS ON MY PROFILE! ALL OUTFITS FOR THE BALL ARE GOING TO BE ON MY PROFILE ALSO! PLEASE LOOK!**_

_**I'm adding all the new things either before or after I post this. I'm also adding Edward and Bella's houses'. (:**_

_**I changed the character of who Edward looks like. The guy I had up just wasn't gorgeous enough. Lol check it out please, it really helps with the visuals of the stories. (:**_

* * *

_**So here goes!**_

**Song for Chapter 4:** _Down by Jay Sean (REALLY good song, listen to it!)_

The week was over and I had got off early an hour early so I could get ready for the "ball". It seems silly saying that, there was no prince charming waiting for me there (AN: That she knows of ;] lol) so lets just say... I got off of work an hour early for the rendezvous (AN: pronounced, ron – day – voo, if you didn't know, because I had to look up how to spell it. Haha.) . There. That works.

I had went with Madi to an expensive dress shop in town to get my dress, on Jake, since he was dragging me out with him, as he said. I protested of course, but he pulled the, "You never let me get you anything, just this once!" card and the pout that works for me always. After trying on a ton of dresses I finally picked one, when Madi said, "Oh Mommy you look so pretty!" of course the words were a little sloppy, but I did like the dress, I felt comfortable in it. So I bought it.

I'm not big on doing my hair so after I took a long hot shower, I blow dried my hair most of the way, to where a few chucks were still damp, then put some hair spray in. Looking in the mirror, I noticed it look a little to messy, like I usually like it, but I'm going to a fancy business dinner and dancing. A rendezvous, as I dubbed it earlier. So I ran a brush through it, and pulled it into a messy, but formal, bun. My bangs hanging out around my face, and some strands of hair still hanging on my neck.

I looked in the mirror and nodded, this should be good. Then I took out my make up and put on a little foundation, and then started on my eyeshadow, a shimmery silver all around my eyes and just a little eye liner. After the make up, I walked out of the bathroom to my bedroom and went to my bed, where I had my dress and shoes laid neatly so I wouldn't have to rush and Jake would be here soon, I didn't realize I was in the shower for so long, jeez. Picking the dress up I unzipped it before dropping the towel that was around me, leaving me in just my black lace bikini underwear and bra, I stepped into the dress before pulling it up and situating it on my body, making sure it was straight, it was a halter, before zipping it up. Then pulling on my pantie-hose I took the heels and slipped them on my feet.

Standing from the bed, I grabbed my small gray clutch I bough to match the dress, putting my cell phone, a few twenty dollar bills (just in case), and lip gloss. Before walking over to my tall mirror (like the one in Bella's room in the movie) and looking myself over. I looked beautiful, I was surprised by how much. It was good for doing it by myself. I'm confident in myself, but usually I could really care less about my looks.

My dress was just a little passed my knees, and was bubbled under. It was a grayish, brown color, and a little shimmery looking, the breast of the dress was black there was a silver and diamond, flower broach, that looked as if it was holding up the silver of the dress, in the middle of the the black was a triangle between my breasts, for a little cleavage. My heels were black suede, with silver studs on the outer edges and a buckle. My clutch was a brownish silver like my dress, the metal of the clutch had diamonds on it. I ran my hand over the dress, smoothing it out. Just as I heard the door shut and voice yelled out.

"Smelly Belly! Are you ready!?" I sighed, frustrated.

"Jake! What did I tell you about calling me that ridiculous name! Gosh! Your so frustrating!" I said while walking out of my room and turning the lights off. When I got to the living room I was smoothing my dress a little more, before I looked up at my big brother smiling.

"Jeez Bells, you look hot! In a sisterly way." He chuckled, while I laughed.

"Thanks Jake, you look awfully hansom! Makes me wonder if you have a hot date?" I smiled while waggling my eyebrows at him teasingly. I leaned up and kissed his cheek when reaching him.

"Yeah I do actually, she's really hot. I'd bag that babe if she wasn't my _**sister...**_" he stated teasingly, smiling a big toothy grin.

"Awe. Yes. That does seem to cause some problems." Rolling my eyes and laughing, I pulled my my white jacket that I was wearing over it, it was a little chilly out. "You ready for the shin dig?" I asked.

"Yep! Can't wait to show off my _beautiful _sister." I turned off all the lights in the house before walking out the door with him going to his black Honda Accord EX V6. It was sleek and awesome.

"I can't wait to meet all the people you talk about, that Emmett guy seems really funny."

"Oh yeah, the whole Cullen clan is a blast. Just you wait."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward's POV

Tonight's the night of the Cullen Medical Annual Ball. I'm not really looking forward to it, nothing interesting happens ever. But Alice seems to think that tonight is going to be the best night of my life. I don't know why. But I never bet against Alice...

She had picked out all of the men and women in our families outfits, seeing as she's the fashionista of the family. Include eye roll here. But it was a formal event, so I'm not complaining on the outfits, its probably one of the top on the list compared to other's that I had to wear from Alice. Halloween 1998... -Shudder-

I was wearing a simple black one button suit and skinny black tie. With a white undershirt. And simple black dress shoes. (Outfit on Profile) I had to admit, it was a very comfortable suit. And I looked awesome. I'm not usually smug and full of myself. But I looked good. I couldn't help but smile at myself in the mirror.

Buttoning up the rest of my shirt as I walked out of my room and down stairs to go get Alice, grabbing my wallet and keys on the way, before locking up the house. I smiled when my car came into view. It was a 2009 Volvo XC60 3.2. I just bought it last month. It was beautiful. I cherished it with everything in my heart.

Stepping into my gorgeous car, that I had recently named, "Bella" but that was my little secret, I put the key in the ignition before hearing the soft purr. Before pulling out and heading to Alice's Penthouse.

Upon arriving she was being ushered out by the doorman. Looking spectacular. As always. Can't except much different fro my lovely sister. Her dress was beautiful, a brownish, black color. That fit her petite form, just perfectly. Her hair was curled in an up-do. My sister truly was beautiful. I unlocked the doors as she walked up, smiling brightly at me as she sat down.

"Hello Brother dear. I see I did an excellent job picking that suit out. You look dashing, as always." She said as she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Well thank you Alice. You look beautiful. I'm proud to have you on my arm tonight." I smiled over at her, while putting the car in drive and heading to the ball.

"So Edward... Tell me more about _Bella_, you've been thinking about her, I can tell." she smirked at me, looking at her cell, no doubt texting Jasper.

I sighed before replying, "Of course I have. She's so beautiful. I can't get her out of my head. I want to meet her again. But I don't want to look her up and call her. She might think I'm stalking her or something. It'd just be weird."

"You'll see her again, Edward. Believe me. I have a really good feeling about this." and I believed her. I just wanted it to happen soon.

"Never bet against Alice!" I sang teasingly, to which she laughed .

"And don't you forget it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We finally made it to the ball. There were paparazzi every where. Snapping pictures of all everyone. When we finally got inside, I suddenly wanted to run away. I hated mingling with all the people here. It made me want to murder myself. Most the people here were boring, or I detested them. I need to find my friends from work that I could stand, and quick.

Where's Jake, Em, and Rose when you need them? Alice had her arm wrapped through mine. Looking around, I spotted Emmett and Rosalie talking with mom and dad. I quickly pointed it out to Alice and we made our way over.

As we got closer I noticed that Jacob was one of the people in the small group with my family. But there was also another person next to Jake, whom he had his shoulder around. The hair looked oddly familiar to me. Although the beautiful mahogany hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Who ever this girl was. I hoped she was as gorgeous as her back. And that figure... Oh man...

As we walked up to the group Alice hugged mom and kissed dads cheek, doing the same to Rosalie and Emmett, then turned to Jake. Just as I got to them I heard Alice introducing herself to Jakes...Date? As I was kissing mom on the cheek I heard it... It was Bella...

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Bella. Jake's sister." My head whipped around so fast I thought I had whip lash.

Bella looked at me and her mouth came open in shock.

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance Bella. We're going to be best friends I can tell. Oh! Pardon me for my rudeness. Bella, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, this is Jacob's sister, Bella."

"Bella... It's nice to see you again..." I said smiling a little, still shocked.

"Wait... Do you two know each other?" Jacob spoke up, looking to Bella and myself. Looking a little peeved.

"Oh my god! Edward... Is this, THE Bella?" Alice squealed in delight when I didn't reply.

"THE Bella?? Bella, what's going on?"

Oh boy. By the way Jacob was looking at me, I could tell he had different scinarios going through his head, and he looked mad. From past stories, I knew Jacob was VERY protective of his little sister...

This could either be the best night of my life after finally seeing the girl that had been haunting my dreams. Or the worst. Being that Jake would jump to conclusions...

Please god. Be on my side tonight. I need to see this girl more than just tonight...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued... :)

_**AN: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! THERE'S BEEN SO MUCH CRAP GOING ON RIGHT NOW. YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!!**_

_**I'll update soon. The ideas are hitting me like a ton of bricks.**_

_**Thanks for your patience! :)**_


End file.
